1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an infuser and, in particular, to a container with an improved structure.
2. Related Art
In general, drink containers for making tea or coffee whose residues need to be removed has a filter cup for holding the tea or coffee in an accommodating space thereof. A cover is then used to close the accommodating space. When it is in use, one pours hot water into the accommodating space to immerse the tea or coffee in the filter cup in the hot water.
However, the above-mentioned conventional drink container restricts tea or coffee completely inside the filter cup. It therefore takes a longer time for the tealeaves to fully expand or the coffee flavor to be completely released. As a result, most users often shake the container in hope of shortening the tea or coffee making time. Nonetheless, one usually has to shake the container greatly in order to quickly mix the liquid inside and outside the filter cup.
In view of the foregoing, it is the purpose of the invention to provide a better solution.